smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard's Mistake!
Sypnosis Junior introduces Richard to Bowser, but Richard calls Junior poor. Bowser and Junior get angry upon hearing this, and tell Richard to apologize. Richard refuses, so Bowser and Junior resort to shaving his mustache, and making his life worse until he does! Transcript (Junior and Richard walk into Bowser’s bedroom.) Junior: Dad, this is my friend, Richard. Richard: Whatever, I don’t have time for poor fathers like you. Bowser: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! Richard: Poor. I called you poor. Junior: Richard, you can’t say that word! That’s really offensive! Richard: It’s not offensive to call people poor. Junior: It IS if you have a lot of money! Richard: Guys-- Junior: CHEF PEE PEE, RICHARD JUST CALLED MY DAD POOR! Bowser: (pulls out a razor) Richard, if you don’t apologize for calling me poor right now, I’m gonna make you regret it. Richard: NO, NEVER! I will NEVER apologize for calling you poor! (Bowser shaves Richard’s mustache.) Richard: My mustache! My rich mustache! Bowser: How about now? Richard: NEVER! (Richard runs out of the room, covering the spot where his mustache was while crying.) Bowser: Son, we’re gonna make his life worse until he apologizes for calling us poor. Junior: Okay! I'll call my friends! Maybe they can help. (Junior, Joseph, and Cody are sitting on the couch.) Joseph: So Junior, why did you call us? Junior: Richard called my dad poor, and now he wants to get back at him until he apologizes. Cody: Junior, he's never going to apologize for calling your dad poor. Junior: He will if we make his life worse. (Bowser places thumb tacks in front of Richard's Lamborghini.) Bowser: Yeah, this is gonna get him. (Richard gets into his Lamborghini.) Richard: I can't believe he shaved my mustache all because I called him poor! Maybe a nice drive in my Lamborghini will cheer me up. (Richard's Lamborghini drives over the thumb tacks, and the tires start to deflate.) Richard: What the fuck? What is wrong with this thing? (looks to see his tire is deflated.) A flat tire?! Bowser (laughs) Gotcha, bro! Richard: YOU DID THIS TO ME?! Junior: Yeah! Richard: That's not funny! That's just rude! Junior: What's rude is that you called my dad poor and never apologized! Bowser: Just say "I'm sorry" and we'll stop pranking you. Richard: What am I supposed to do now? WALK around the town like poor people? Bowser: Yes, exactly. Richard: I WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE! Junior: Don't worry, guys, I have another plan. Cody: You can't be serious! (Richard is in the kitchen, putting ketchup on a hot dog.) Richard: This is gonna be good. But first, I’m gonna get myself a soda. (Richard walks away, and Junior switches Richard’s hot dog with another hot dog with hot sauce in the same place as the ketchup.) Cody: Junior, this is a bad idea! Junior: My dad’s not gonna stop until Richard apologizes. He won’t even tell the difference. Oh! Richard’s coming back! (Cody and Junior hide as Richard returns with a soda.) Richard: Okay. Now I’m gonna eat my hot dog. (Richard takes a bite of the hot dog, only to scream.) OH MY GOD!!!!! MY TOUNGE!!!!! IT BURNS!!!! Junior: (laughs) GOT YOU! Richard: THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!!!!!! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!!!! (Richard drinks a glass of milk.) Bowser: Gonna say it? Richard: NEVER! (leaves the kitchen.) Cody: Junior, just give up. He’s never gonna apologize. Junior: No, Cody! I’m not giving up. Cody: Seriously, Junior? You’re gonna take another go at it? (Bowser puts two ketchup packets on a toilet seat so the pressure from the bumpers would cause them to explode.) Junior: Yeah, this is gonna be good. (Bowser and Junior hide as Richard enters the bathroom. Richard sits on the toilet seat. SPLAT!) Richard: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! (Bowser and Junior laugh) Richard: I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! First you flatten my tires with thumb tacks, then you make me eat a hot dog with hot sauce, and now you squirt me in the legs with ketchup! What will it take for you two to stop these cruel pranks?! Junior: Just apologize for calling my dad poor and we’ll stop. Richard: No! I will NEVER apologize! Bowser: Fine. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way! (Beats Richard a belt.) Richard: NO! OUCH! STOP! OW! MY RICH BUTT! Bowser: I can do this all day, mustached munchkin! Richard: Alright, fine, I'll say it! I'm sorry for calling you poor! There, I said it! Stop beating me! Just... get your dad away from me! (Bowser stops beating Richard.) Junior: Well, Richard, I hope you learned a lesson. And you better not call me and my family poor again or my dad will beat you again! Richard: I promise I'll never do it again! Cody: Wow, Junior. I can't believe he actually apologized. Junior: Yeah, my dad takes his job seriously.